


“D e s t i n y”

by bokuakawimpy



Category: BokuAka - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, Destiny, M/M, Multi, akaashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakawimpy/pseuds/bokuakawimpy
Summary: you were the only one who never saw me as a monster.. the only one who smiled so bright, it was brighter than the sun.. if it takes risks to call you mine, I’ll risk anything to be your lover.. after all it’s destiny putting us together.. to me you are more than just a human I fell for.. your my everything bokuto.. and I won’t let anything stop me from reaching you because your the reason I’m still living in paradise.
Relationships: BokuAka, bokutoXakaashi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	“D e s t i n y”

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo- 👻 so like dbsjsjsjsj this is my first post and idk how to work things properly but I hope you guys like this, I’ll try hard to make it good and before anything I was inspired by the fanfictions I read iN aNothEr LiFe- it made me cry and I know it made you cry but it inspired me to make this I also got some other ideas from this insta fanfic and it’s really just me taking other peoples work and posting it with my own twist but I still hope you enjoy DBSJSJSJ DJSJ and yeahhhh this is gonna take me forever but I want my summer to be somewhat pRoDuCtiVe so ima leave before I leave I mean before I get to weird- 🦖

“BOKUTO! NO!!” He shouted as hard as he can to only see him collapse.. blood all over the grass.. slow my slow he could see the one he loved in pain.. the other people were shocked at their lost target.. 

“how could you accidentally shoot your own kind, dumbass” 

Akaashi could hear them arguing.. why didn’t you kill me instead, he ran to bokuto as his tears flowed everywhere.  
“kou.. are you okay?! you’re not hurt right?! I’ll get you help just wait, okay?! Don’t leave me kou..” he tried his best he wanted to shout for help but who would help him.. in others eyes he was just a monster.. people would just ignore him and try to kill him.. he saw the humans backing away as bokuto tried to speak.. a bullet shot right in his heart.. why him? I wish I died to give you more life.. 

“Keiji.. there’s nothing... you can do.. about me” he said as his tears came out but that only made Akaashi cry harder.. “no.. KOU NO YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME KOU NO!!” but I’m response all he got was.. another of his bright smiles.. “why are you smiling like that kou..?” he couldn’t do anything again.. he couldn’t save bokuto again.. “because I get to.. see you once again...be..fore I die..”  
tears got control over his body as they were the only action happening..

“no.. you can’t die on me now.. what about all our plans we had.. we wanted to get married and run away from this horrible living.. we promised to be us until the end.. you can’t leave me alone in this cruel world..” 

there was more blood coming and it never stopped.. no words could escape either.. he wanted to believe that this was another nightmare.. but it was happening and it hurt more than ever.. this was all happening just because.. he was a hopeless vampire who fell for a human.. 

“I have never.. seen you.. cry this.. much.. since that.. one time.. I died.. but we.. we met.. again.. because.. that’s our.. destiny.. I know.. that we will.. be together again.. and until.. then I’ll love.. you harder on.. that time..” he stopped for a moment since it got harder to talk while Akaashi just couldn’t let go of his hand.. he held it tighter on every word he said.. “no don’t say that”  
he said as low as possible but enough to make bokuto hear him.. 

“we’ll.. see.. eachother.. again Keiji.. you will.. find me.. this... time... or I.. will.. make you.. come to.. me... I’ll love.. you all.. over..” he could hear his voice getting weaker and weaker but what Akaashi couldn’t accept was the fact that.. bokuto was dying right in his arms.. again-  
“I love.. you kou..” he couldn’t help but stare at bokutos golden eyes once again.. for the very last time.. “pro..mise.. me.. you will.. find... me.. ag..ain okay..” and if I do I won’t let you die once more.. I’ll protect you next time bokuto.. “I will go through the mad seas if that’s.. what it takes to find you kou..” and that’s when bokuto smiled once again.. but little did Akaashi know that would be the last time he would smile at him.. as he closed his eyes.. Akaashi was screaming in the inside.. 

“YOU HUMANS.. YOU COULD’VE KILLED ME INSTEAD.. SHOOT ME NOW.. YOU WANT ME TO DIE SO JUST SHOOT ME NOW!!” If I were to survive in a world with no bokuto then no I won’t make it out alive.. one soldier came as he shot out a bullet.. Akaashi fell as he looked up at the sky holding bokutos hand.. you thought you were dying alone kou.. i wont let them take you body and put it with those other humans.. I want your body to lie next to me so I can feel safe.. I want to see you when I wake up.. what a fool of me to think I can die.. I would only sleep for the next 100 years.. it’s only sleep not death.. I won’t be in heaven with bokuto.. it’s just sleep.. ‘humans’ this was why.. I hated you humans.. you all deserve to die..

\- [ 100 years later ] -

\- Keiji Akaashi, the name of a powerful vampire who betrayed his kind for the love of his life. When he met bokuto he thought he would like those other humans “cruel” and “foolish” but bokuto was different.. he was like the sun who’d give me light but it would never harm him. The vampire ruler was furious to see his powerful man leave it all like that. What made him more furious was akaashi’s désire to be a human. He placed a unbreakable curse on akaashi. That curse would make bokuto die right in front of his eyes again and again.. but the curse never stopped akaashi from going on and loving bokuto more and more. He found things as “destiny” foolish but meeting bokuto was his destiny. 

“WHY!.. why wasn’t bokuto’s body next to me when I woke up?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” akaashi was yelling at his full voice, it was rare to see him so angered like this but he couldn’t help but let all his anger out to that one villain of this story.. the ruler of the vampires. 

“Keiji-“ hearing his name made him anger more as it would remind him of bokuto.. “did I ever let you call me by that name!” the ruler smirked. “Well then Akaashi, your human lover is just there enjoying his new life without you, why are you so mad about that” 

A hundred years passed.. it may be like 10 seconds to Akaashi but to humans it has passed multiple generations. It’s a new generation now and it can’t be denied that it would be harder to find bokuto. But I promised him that I will find him.. he promised me he would take me to him. I’m not giving up on you bokuto.. as he was left speechless the ruler took this chance to keep talking. “I still don’t get why you waste your time on that weak human, when you can be ruling this world by now. You remain the power of over 100 vampires combined, yet you don’t even take this as a advantage and keep your desire to be with that human” 

“How would you understand what love is.. all you care about is making those who are weaker than you beg for your forgiveness. With that black heart of yours there is no space for love.” To Akaashi, all this power meant nothing but pure evilness.. he just hid it in his shadows.. he didn’t wanted this power, he knew the ruler would back away from him just because he wasn’t powerless.. if he was as weak as those others.. he would be in hell by now.. 

Akaashi decided to move to the cities of tokyo.. bokuto always wanted to visit there, because the littlest things fascinated him like a little child. But the words of the ruler never left his mind. 

“It’s either you kill that human and be a human or you watch him die in front of your eyes again” 

Killing bokuto.. if that’s what it takes to be a human than he’d rather do it the other way. Bokuto might be in Tokyo but there is also another thing in Tokyo.. there was this deep legend believed by the vampires that this powerful angel who was feared by the highest ranked vampires would cast a wish to those who have enormous desires.. it might be just a legend but he wants to die along with bokuto this time.. sometimes it makes him laugh at how bokuto got him doing all sort of crazy things.. but can he blame bokuto.. his love for him would just grow..

“wait for me bokuto.. I’m almost there” 

in this generation, Akaashi would be a normal highschool student since his inner voice gave him a vision of him in a school full of students.. 

He was walking with his suitcase as something caught his attention.. he looked back at this huge tv screen connected to the building.. 

“Bokutoo!” He shouted as the crowd looked at him. 

he backed away as he kept watching him with the biggest smile. 

“Fukorodani’s ace wing spiker Bokuto Koutarou has proved that he is truly the ace as he amazed the crowd with his amazing game. But there must be missing in the theme as it seems like it’s not complete.””

fukorodani? Huh. Well bokuto you really tried hard to bring me to you. ILL BE YOUR NEW SETTER JUST WAIT FOR ME IM COMING TO YOU. 

He ran as he got the directions to the high school. And as all the boring things finished. He would walk around the school hoping to find bokuto. The school was big and he for sure got lost but he knew he was near he just needed to go on. where can the volleyball gym be?

When he heard those sneakers squeaking.. he told himself THATS BOKUTO! He ran to the entrance door as he saw bokuto all alone spiking as always.. his heart was full.. he just wanted to go run to bokuto and tell him how much he missed him.. hug him so tight and feel himself on his embrace.. just kiss him again.. but if he did bokuto would be completely creeped out by him. Since he was just a stranger in his eyes. That part hurt him so much he was pouting without realizing.. but he didn’t notice he dozed off as bokuto was right in front of him and he couldn’t help but do that soft “aaah” as bokuto laughed. 

You brought me to you once again bokuto.. and this time I’m going to protect you with all I got.. I found you this time.. and I know that this is our destiny right.

**Author's Note:**

> chApTeR 1 and maybe it’s so messed up but I love you guys even tho Idek you but I still am really grateful you took time to read this heheheeee daMn iM so lazy but yet ima risk it cUZ iM that lifeless at this very point XBSJS bsjsjsj BOKUAKA is literally a ship I would die for XBSJS NDJSJSJS OMGE j should stoppp 😭😭 thanks for reading again 😙😙✨


End file.
